Atraído pelo sangue
by 88nininha88
Summary: Universo Alternativo Inu/Kag "Ele era apenas um vampiro solitário que vagava há centenas de anos em busca de algo. E um dia, descobriu o que era que tanto procurava; uma menina que tinha o melhor cheiro de sangue que ele já havia sentido. Como resistir?"


**(1º Capítulo)**

Já fazia aproximadamente dois dias que eu estava acampado naquela floresta, e eu ainda não havia me acostumado com o anoitecer tardio do lugar. Era complicado ter que esperar mais horas para poder sair na completa noite para a caçada em segurança. Desci da caverna alta em que me escondia antes do Sol e comecei a caminhar à leste, para seguir o pequeno rio em direção ao vilarejo. Durante muitas décadas eu havia circulado mundo a fora sem objetivos de chegada, e me surpreendeu quando há alguns anos meu instinto começou a me trazer para cá, com urgência. E quando mais perto eu ficava, mas eu sabia que era aqui que eu tinha que chegar; e agora, eu não entendia. Enfim, parei por alguns instantes perto do leito do rio para tomar um gole de água, já que minha boca permanecia seca desde a noite passada.

Abaixei-me e peguei com as mãos um punhado da água límpida e observei a lua minguante refletida no rio. Via o reflexo das árvores, da grama, de pequenos animais; menos o meu próprio. Apressei-me, e quando já de pé e bem perto das primeiras casas na lareira, arrumei minha espada à cintura. Certifiquei-me que minha calça escura estava bem alinhada e que minha camisa branca ligeiramente aberta não apresentava nenhuma mancha visível de sangue. Esgueirei-me nas árvores e fiquei ali em profundo silêncio até que a maioria das pessoas já tivesse entrado em seus lares; e então meu olhar pousou sobre uma garotinha jovem, que não deveria ter mais de 15 anos de idade, carregando algumas toalhas no colo. Dava para sentir a vida correr por suas veias, e tranqüilizei-me por saber que eu teria um jantar farto e fácil. Conseguia sentir o cheiro do sangue fresco que logo escorreria e no qual eu me esbaldaria como recompensa por ter viajado tantos dias sem pausa para refeições.

Aproximei-me o suficiente para saber que seria visto, apenas por ela, e por mais ninguém. A fitei e isso foi o suficiente para que ela parasse no meio do caminho e se virasse em minha direção. E ainda a encarando, comecei a dar alguns passos para trás, para o meio das árvores altas e escuras; e como sempre, a menina parecendo em transe me seguiu, seguiu meu olhar. Parei ao estarmos escondidos o suficiente, e deixei que ela continuasse a chegar cada vez mais perto. Dei-lhe a mão e vi lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos amendoadamente escuros. Enquanto ela permaneceu imóvel enfim, com a outra mão tirei-lhe os fios de cabelo ruivos que insistiam em cair sobre a carne viva de seu pescoço. Abri a boca para que então pudesse alongar os caninos e perfurar minha presa. As toalhas que antes a menina segurava caíram ao chão enquanto eu sentia finalmente o gosto docemente metálico do sangue suprir minhas necessidades. Suguei-lhe até a última gota de sangue, até o último suspiro de vida, deixando que seu corpo secasse em meus braços. Profundamente satisfeito, pousei o que restara da pobre no chão de terra úmida e gramínea baixa. Humanos eram profundamente desprezíveis e descartáveis, e se não fosse pelo sangue delicioso, há tempos teriam sido exterminados.

Estava pronto para regressar para meu covil quando senti um cheiro deliciosamente puro de sangue tomar-me conta dos sentidos por alguns segundos. Virei-me e avistei a poucos metros de mim uma outra humana, e percebi ser tal a dona de tão embriagante fragrância. Senti-me arrepiar dos pés a cabeça e uma estranha sensação de prazer e sede tomou-me por inteiro. A garota tinha o corpo pequeno, no qual não pude reparar muito pelas vestes largas e escuras, e sua pele era muito clara, talvez tanto quanto a minha. Seu semblante era assustado, e iluminado pela luz da lua, seus olhos de esmeralda cruzaram com os meus numa velocidade incrível. Fora apenas uma faísca, mas vi em seu olhar uma intensidade que não estava acostumado. A ansiedade que havia me trazido para cá pareceu acentuar-se de maneira abruta com aquela presença, me mantendo tão sem explicação como antes. E tão repentinamente como apareceu, a jovem virou-se e saiu correndo, com os longos cabelos negros como a noite ondulando ao vento. Eu não poderia novamente bobear, então saí de perto do vilarejo com certa pressa, embora meu instinto me dissesse que eu deveria seguir a mulher, que eu deveria matá-la e provar o que me enlouquecia apenas pelo cheiro. A melhor coisa era existir sem que as pessoas soubessem, então resolvi me conter. Caso a mulher me denunciasse, eu teria novos problemas em arrumar alimento.

Por ter voltado para minha caverna mais cedo do que eu pretendia, tive um longo período da noite para finalmente ajeitá-la. Aquela floresta tinha uma ótima localização, contornando certa de três vilarejos diferentes, e sendo próxima de outros dois. Eu teria muitas presas sem que tivesse que atacar apenas um lugar por vez, ou seja, era uma ótima floresta para que eu fizesse uma 'casa', na qual eu pudesse ficar por mais tempo do que costumo.

Voltei para onde havia atacado a pobre menina e peguei as toalhas que ela carregava; aproveitando para carregar o corpo mais para o interior da selva, onde seria mais fácil lobos terminarem de devorá-la. Roubei também mais alguns tecidos que estavam estendidos em varais e algumas tigelas de cerâmica para que eu pudesse estocar água. Carreguei também vários galhos de árvores de folhas largas, e arrancando-as, as dispus em um grande retângulo no chão duro, em número para que pudesse fazer volume o suficiente para eu não sentisse a pedra abaixo. Cerquei tal com altas e largas pedras, cobrindo seu meio com as toalhas e tecidos; e ali estava minha macia e improvisada cama. Mais tarde, roubaria uma decente.

Coloquei minha trouxa de roupas no canto direito da caverna escura, junto com as tigelas e um balde cheios de água límpida e fresca. Arrumei no pequeno buraco da caverna – que não cabia na passagem mais do que uma pessoa, com um corpo como o meu, ligeiramente abaixada – a porta de trançado de galhos que havia feito na noite passada e encostei uma outra pedra maior para que a segurasse. Como a entrada ficava escondida na lateral da caverna, de frente à um outro e alto rochedo, eu não seria incomodado com os raios de Sol pela manhã, podendo descansar bem para uma caçada noturna.

Ao fim do trabalho, fui até onde eu iria dormir e me deitei, deixando minha espada de ouro ao meu lado. Olhei para as paredes escuras e para o vazio que me cercava. E como em todo fim de noite, me deparei com uma verdade: mais do que estar sozinho, eu era sozinho. E eu não precisava de ninguém para continuar vivendo. Mas uma agonia que eu nunca havia antes experimentado me dizia que eu não deveria estar ali, e sim atrás da menina de mais cedo. Demorei muito para fechar os olhos, forçando-me à ficar na caverna. E então entrei em me próprio transe, para abastecer minha energia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(2º Capítulo)**

Acordei na tarde seguinte mais cedo do que queria; ainda havia um pouco de Sol iluminando o céu, como reparei ao abrir com cuidado a 'porta'. Fiquei em meu silêncio por mais quase uma hora esperando que o Sol se pusesse pra que eu pudesse sair à noite sem ser reconhecido como diferente. Revisei meu cronograma e vi que parecia certo. Primeiro eu iria ao vilarejo que eu havia atacado na noite passada, e veria se as pessoas haviam descoberto minha presença. Se as portas estivessem muito trancadas e não houvesse ninguém ao redor da fogueira do centro do local, apostando carneiros em moedas, eu deveria desistir de voltar ali em busca de alimento. Caso contrário, a mulher dos olhos de esmeralda que eu tinha visto havia sido apenas ilusão, um gracejo da minha mente pregando-me peças. Depois, procuraria alguns coelhos para assar e comer. Afinal, não só de sangue humano que vive um vampiro como eu.

A noite não estava tão clara como a passada. Nuvens cobriam a Lua, dando a impressão de o céu ser de um violeta escuro, frio. Logo avistei pequenas luzes por entre a folhagem espessa das árvores e diminuí a velocidade das minhas passadas. Era possível já sentir o cheiro de todo o sangue que corria nas pessoas ali perto, e tal sensação era um tanto quanto tentadora, embora eu não pretendesse matar ninguém naquele dia.

Eu estava prestes a me esgueirar para ir observar o vilarejo quando senti uma presença muito perto, e o cheiro, 'aquele' cheiro. O cheiro inconfundível da mulher da noite que havia me despertado sensações antes desconhecidas. Sensações que voltaram a atacar meu corpo de forma tão intensa que minha visão, tão límpida, chegara a se embaçar. E embora eu tivesse completa certeza quem era o ser que estava ali, coloquei uma das mãos sobre a espada embainhada em minha cintura.

Ela parecia estar naquele lugar a me esperar, pois é longe o suficiente das casas para que estar ali fosse coincidência de um passeio durante a noite. A claridade do lugar, mesmo sem a lua, era maior do que talvez ela esperasse, então pude ter uma visualização completa da humana à minha frente. Sua estatura era baixa e seus traços do rosto eram delicados demais para que eu pudesse afirmar que ela tinha mais de 20 anos humanos. Seus olhos eram de um verde implacável e de uma intensidade invejável, enquanto contrastava com as ondas escuras de cabelo sedoso que lhe caiam sobre os ombros. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi sua audácia. Ela não ousou recuar nenhum passo, mesmo vendo-me como realmente sou, e mesmo sabendo o que eu havia feito para a outra menina. Mas eu conseguia sentir nela o medo. O medo e a curiosidade.

- Achei que não viria mais.. – a ouvi dizer com uma voz doce e baixa, embora eu pudesse notar um soar de provocação. Abusada.

Permaneci imóvel e de semblante tão sério como sempre, esperando que tudo que estivesse acontecendo em meu corpo por sua presença não se espelhasse em minha face. A fitei e esperei que ela se aproximasse, em transe, como todas as pessoas faziam ao ter os olhos fixados aos meus. Mas ela não fez. Simplesmente não fez. Senti que sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos haviam aumentado de ritmo, mas nada que a fizesse vir na minha direção. E a vontade de tomar seu sangue se tornava cada bem mais arrebatadora e incontrolável. O que eu ainda fazia parado?

- O que é você? – ela perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos meus, com visível receio.

Franzi a testa e rosnei, mostrando-lhe o canino direito. A audácia daquela mulher por estar ali era insuportável e a inquietude de seus olhos me transtornava. A sede por captar cada gota de líquido que circulava por suas veias era explosiva, e ao mesmo tempo em que me enfeitiçava, me imobilizava os músculos a ponto de não conseguir deixar que eu a atacasse ou fugisse daquele lugar.

- Suma da minha frente enquanto pode. – eu disse ameaçadoramente entre os dentes, percebendo que eu estava dando uma chance para que minha presa fugisse. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

E mais uma vez a garota me surpreendeu. Percebi que seu corpo havia se encolhido e havia algo temeroso em seus orbes de esmeralda, mas ela ainda não havia recuado nada que fosse; somente insistiu.

- Por favor, me diga.

A raiva apoderou-se de mim como o mar toma as areias durante a madrugada com tempestade. O fato de não poder controlá-la e de não conseguir fazê-la temer-me o suficiente me fez explodir e atacá-la como antes eu não havia conseguido. Em questão de segundos, eu já havia a alcançado e a pegado pelo pescoço com uma das mãos, erguendo seu leve corpo vários centímetros do chão, de forma a deixá-la com o rosto na mesma altura do meu. Seu pescoço, agora esticado e nu, parecia chamar-me com gritos enlouquecidos. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro do sangue que pulsava ali, tão perto do meu alcance e abaixo dos meus dedos. Cheguei a abrir a boca, mas por mais que eu tentasse me aproximar para tomar-lhe a vida, eu não conseguia. Algo soava mais forte que a minha necessidade de beber o que parecia ser a melhor coisa que eu já tinha encontrado em minhas centenas de anos.

- ..Ah.. – a ouvi soltar o murmúrio, enquanto negava-se a piscar.

E no mesmo instante, senti um calor forte e inegável cobrir minha mão e aquecer-me de forma abrupta. Abaixei os olhos a tempo de perceber que era a mão pequena e suave da mulher que eu estava tentando matar; e que por incrível que parecesse, ela não a segurava como se implorasse para fugir. A fitei mais uma vez e em um acesso de confusão, soltei-lhe, deixando-a cair ao chão. E pela primeira vez, soube que eu havia apresentado outra expressão em meu rosto fora a de seriedade; a de raiva.

- Maldição.. – resmunguei ao fungar com força o ar que tinha seu cheiro.

Ajoelhei-me à sua frente e estendi o rosto em sua direção, numa tentativa desesperada de alcançar-lhe o sangue. Fechei os olhos com força e soltei um uivo alto de frustração. Só abri os olhos e voltei a encará-la após ouvi-la tossir algumas vezes, recobrando o ar de seus pulmões. Uma brisa gélida me atingiu pelas costas, fazendo com que meu longo cabelo encontrasse os cachos caídos ao solo dela, e se mesclassem em uma escuridão de fios. Ela ergueu o rosto e dirigiu-se à mim mais uma vez.

- Quem é você...? – ela sussurrou em um fio de voz rouca.

Levantei-me e dei-lhe as costas, recomeçando meu caminho para minha casa com toda a velocidade que consegui. Aqueles tremores e reações estranhas que eu tinha ao estar perto dela eram enlouquecedores demais para que eu continuasse ali provando-me disso. Ao mesmo tempo que eu parecia ter a necessidade de tomar até sua última gota de sangue, uma outra era a de mantê-la viva; que aliás tinha se mostrado mais forte.

Perdi a fome e a vontade de caçar qualquer animal para uma refeição. Subi os rochedos e sentei-me à porta de minha caverna, parando para observar a lua que finalmente aparecia por entre as nuvens grossas. Eu ainda sentia o seu cheiro e ainda sentia a urgência de correr com toda minha velocidade para achá-la novamente.

- Que diabos está acontecendo...? – perguntei, embora soubesse que não havia ninguém ali para me responder.

Fechei os olhos e tentei acalmar meu corpo e mente que pareciam conturbados demais para se entenderem. E então, eu senti algo que eu não me lembrava de ter sentido antes. Eu senti uma solidão, mas uma solidão que não era minha. E se eu me concentrasse, eu teria certeza de quem era; mas eu não poderia e eu não queria saber. Me levantei e chutei o rochedo com grande força, tendo um expressivo latejar na ponta dos dedos dos pés. Essa dor me fez por um instante deixar de dar tanta atenção para tudo aquilo e conseguir entrar na caverna.

Ainda assim, não consegui dormir nem ao menos repousar. Tanto meu olhar pela porta quando meu olfato não saíram do alerta, esperando que talvez a mulher pudesse me encontrar. Mas isso não aconteceu, nem durante a noite, nem durante o outro dia. Mesmo tendo minha imortalidade desde meu nascimento, acostumado com décadas, reparei como horas poderiam ser muito demoradas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, gentee! Bom, pelo menos eu espero que tenha um ou outro que teve coragem de ler mais uma história minha. :P

Essa aqui eu já tinha escrito há muito tempo, mas não queria postar para terminar as outras. Mas aconteceu que lançaram o Crepúsculo e eu percebi que tinha ficado beem parecido com minha fic. Daí agora eu estou reformando e tentando ajeitar as coisas, então espero que tenham paciência se algo parecer desconexo.

Estou torcendo para que vocês tenham gostado. E caso tenham à ponto de querer que eu continue postando, me mandem um recado, por e-mail ou review.

Se cuidem. Beijos, meninas. ;*


End file.
